


cattus liquefactum in homine

by Concupiscence (MurderRose)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cats, M/M, Whips, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/Concupiscence
Summary: Staying in one skin was hard.Luckily, Jeonghan had a witch who knew exactly what he needed.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	cattus liquefactum in homine

**Author's Note:**

> I maybe love this.

The door closed behind the last of that day’s hopefuls, wafting fresh air into the heavy room. With some luck, that man would get promoted within a week. 

Joshua finished writing his synopsis of the session, put his quill down, ostentatious, he knew, closed his moleskin and stood up. 

He stretched. 

A pale calico cat came in and wound around his legs before sitting back on its haunches. “ _Meow_?”

“Yeah, yeah, let me have dinner and put away all the incense okay? You can help if you want? We’ll be done faster-”

The cat melted into a man.

“-Oh great. Can you put all the candles away and open the windows? I’ll start dinner.” Joshua reached for the man, rubbing his nape gently.

Joshua sat down to dinner and the cat sat on the other side of the table, sitting up and cleaning its paws meticulously. 

“I know you don’t like the smell. I’m sorry, we did try other scents but they’re not as effective-”

The cat gave him a glare.

“-Okay. Okay, I’ll reinforce the scent barrier before we go to bed?”

A soft purr.

“Love you too.”

The cat’s purrs rose in pitch as Joshua made his way into their bedroom, winding around his legs. 

Joshua laughed.

There was a pointed witches hat on the centre of the bed, one of Joshua’s from university, and sticking out from underneath it was the handle of their well-worn whip. 

“I did promise, didn’t I?” Joshua lifted the hat up and dropped it on his head, fingers twitching towards the door as all the locks clicked into place. The room grew oppressively silent and the cat hissed quietly, sitting and looking up at Joshua.

Joshua flicked his fingers again and the rustle of the leaves of the trees and the quiet chug-chug of the train bled back into the room. The cat licked its paw.

“Better? Okay, come on Hannie, change-”

The cat melted into a man.

“-back. Hi,” Joshua’s lips twitched into a soft, incredibly fond smile. “What were you up to today?”

“I didn’t like that man, he smelt like despair.” The man ignored the question, eyes flicking around the room.

Joshua stepped closer, hands touching his wrists where they lay by his sides, “His family can barely afford their rent.”

“It won’t work-”

“It will.”

“-His wife, he smelt like a Gumiho, she’ll undo it-”

Joshua squeezed his wrists, “I’ll send Jun over tomorrow to check it out. Let it go Jeonghan, let it go.”

Jeonghan’s eyes flicked over to the whip and back to Joshua. “You promised.”

“I did.”

  
  


Jeonghan was stretched out over their whipping bench, tail melting in and out of view each time Joshua’s hand came down on his backside. Eventually Joshua stepped back, came around the bench to kneel and rest his forehead against Jeonghan’s.

“How’re you doing?”

“Ready, I’m ready, please, please-”

Joshua kissed him sweetly, stroking his thumb across his bottom lip before standing back up. He picked up the whip, running his hand down the length of the popper to double check for loose threads, rips, anything potentially dangerous. It was just how he’d left it; stasis had kept it perfect for use.

“Hannie, count for me, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Can you keep your tail here? I’ll pin it away, I don’t want to hit it-”

A slightly strangled hissy noise escaped Jeonghan’s throat and Joshua tossed the whip onto the bed, padding quickly back around him.

“Hannie?”

A sob, Joshua dropped to his knees with a thud. “Hannie?”

“It won’t stay, I can’t make it stay,” tears rolled down his cheeks, “You promised!”

Joshua cupped his face in his palms, brushing the tears away, “I did. Have I ever broken a promise?”

“No, but I can’t control it, it won’t listen-” Jeonghan broke into sobs, nuzzling against Joshua’s palm, his whiskers appearing and disappearing with each tear.

“Can I spell it still? Just your tail, I promise.” 

“Just my tail, only my tail.”

“Of course, sweet thing,” Joshua reached up and waited for Jeonghan’s tail to melt back into being, capturing it in his hand and kissing away the slight hiss of discomfort, before spelling it to Jeonghan’s back. “Does that feel okay?”

“Yeah, whip me now.”

Joshua kissed him again and stood back up, picking up the whip and tapping it lightly against Jeonghan’s thighs.

“One.”

  
  
  


“Three.”

  
  
  
  


Crack, Crack, Crack.

  
  
  
  


“Seven, Shua harder!”

Joshua hummed, stepping back and flicking the whip once, twice, thrice.

“Eight, Nine, Ten! Yes, like that, thank you!”

The whip cracked a dozen more times, each hit making Jeonghan sing a little louder, until he was purring in his human form and melting into the leather of the bench.

  
  
  
  


“Twenty-two, more?”

Joshua circled around to Jeonghan’s face again, pressing butterfly kisses to his cheeks and checking his eyes, pitch black. “No more with the whip. You can have some cool down spankings or the paddle for a little bit, what would you prefer?”

“Cool down.” Jeonghan practically meowed and Joshua smiled.

“You don’t have to count these, alright?” Joshua asked once he had Jeonghan re-situated over his lap. Jeonghan hummed and Joshua started, quick little spanks covering the entire surface of his rump, each one making Jeonghan mrrp and purr, until they slowed down into taps and eventually just gentle pets. Joshua clicked his fingers for the jar of slave, and rubbed a sizeable amount into Jeonghan’s skin slowly, soothing the inflamed flesh.

He sent the slave away and dried his hand with a towel, petting down the length of Jeonghan’s spine and dispelling his tail. It melted out of view immediately. Joshua smiled. All good then.

Jeonghan twisted and tugged Joshua down on top of him, throwing one leg over his waist to keep him there. He brushed his nose against Joshua’s. 

“You’re the best.”

“No, you are.”

“I’ll massage your hand in a minute.”

Joshua kissed his jaw, relishing the thrummy purr echoing through their bodies, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Don’t you dare.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
